


What Happens In High School, Stays In High School

by DistortedMind



Series: Chaotic Life [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Humor, M/M, OCs - Freeform, Plot Twists, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistortedMind/pseuds/DistortedMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a bunch of demigods, who have lived their entire lives in war, suddenly have to act normal and go to school, like every other teenager? ... I can't really tell you, it will spoil the entire book. But, just a heads up. It's not very easy to live a normal life when everything around you isn't normal at all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Annabeth was stressed. It was their first year at Goode High School after the Titan War and the return of Leo from Italy. And they were late.

I am pretty sure you are lost about what's happening right now. Then let's start with the beginning. Firstly, hello reader. I am The Author. The one with the power, the one who can change it all, with one flick of my quill. Maybe we will talk about me later on, but now is not the time.

The gods have given me the privilege to write about the prowess of their younglings, their lives and adventures. Just after their victory in the Titan War, which is, obviously, the godly war against the titans, those young heroes were given a choice. Either have immortality, or live the rest of their lives as normal people. They chose the latter. I know what you're thinking. Turning down immortality? These children have endured a lot, and a normal life seemed heavenly for them. Well, maybe it is better than immortality. I know what I am talking about.

Anyways, as any teenager their age, they enlisted in one of the most prestigious schools in the country, Goode High School, with the financial help of their godly parents.

Well, let's talk a bit about those. Annabeth Chase is the child of Athena, goddess of wisdom, intelligence and war strategy. You can guess this one is clever.

Her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, is the son of Poseidon, god of the seas and earthquakes.

Leo Valdez is the child of Hephaestus, god of forges.

Frank Zhang is the child of Ares, god of bloody war and combat.

Piper McLean is the child of Aphrodite, goddess of beauty and love.

And finally, Nico Di Angelo son of Hades, god of the underworld and the dead. Creepy, I know, but he is my personal favorite.

Those people helped the gods to defeat the titans, by journeying all the way from America to Greece on a flying ship (long story) to get them their godly weapons, forged by Hephaestus himself on Mount Etna, in Italy. The voyage wasn't the easiest, but eventually, they made it, gave the gods their weapons, and fought by their side.

After all of this, the demigods chose to go back to America, to continue their studies together. The gods bought them a penthouse (being that they are rich), and enlisted them in Goode.

That's about all you need to know. Back-stories? Maybe later. Enough with the presentations now. On with the story.

The six demigods arrived half an hour late, running and screaming like maniacs.

"WE'RE LATE! OUT OF THE WAY!"

But there wasn't anyone on their way, so they were basically screaming and yelling at nothing at all.

They eventually made it to the gates, after some more running. As if waiting for them, was a scrawny, old, blond, fat, ugly, oh and did I mention, OLD woman with a frown on her face.

"Ya are late students!" She said with a very bad -and very fake, may I add- British accent.

After hearing her, Percy leaned towards Annabeth and said and I quote:

"WHAAAAAAAAAT...?" Yes, this one is very bright for his age. Note the sarcasm. Anyways, Annabeth chuckled a bit at her boyfriend's silliness and turned her attention back at the woman.

Piper walked towards the old lady and apologized, obviously using Charmspeak.

Wait a minute. You don't know what charmspeak is? Ugh, mortals. Think they are bright, but are as slow as snails. Charmspeak is a magical ability only found in children of Aphrodite. It is very rare, only her most powerful children are blessed with it. Basically, when you have charmspeak, everyone listening will be forced to do as you command. For example, you can go to any person, charmspeak them saying you want their credit card code, and they will give it to you. Yes, amazing power. I know.

"We are so sorry miss." She said in an over-dramatic way. "We didn't want to-"

"Oh save it little missy! To the principal's office!"

Clearly, charmspeak did not work on her. It can happen with some mortals, but it is very uncommon. It is their unlucky day, it seems.

The woman glared at them, turned around and started walking towards the main building. The newbies considered running for their lives, but they figured that it wouldn't be so easy since there was a security guard at the door, just standing there since the beginning of the conversation.

They followed her silently, often looking at each other with worry, already fearing what is going to happen. To the principal's office on their first day?! That is a record I am sure nobody is going to break.

The woman knocked on the principal's door several times and, not even waiting for an answer, stomped in angrily.

The room was vast, cozy and well decorated. Sitting behind the desk, was a middle-aged woman, wearing a simple red hoodie and jeans, her hair brown and flowing.  
When she saw them coming in with her 'dear' co-worker, she smiled.

"Well what do we have here?" Her smile did not even budge, which made them even more nervous. Since when principals are all smiles and kindness?

"We have LATE STUDENTS." Half-yelled the blonde.

She seemed to be the vice principal, as it said on her badge. It did take them a while to read it or even notice it, being that she welcomed them so nicely.

"Oh, that is not so bad! Seeing that freshmen have the first period free. You are freshmen, are you not?" Her smile was even brighter than before.

They were all so stunned that they dropped their books. That shocked them out of their minds. They were so relieved!

"Yes, we are, ma'am." Annabeth answered almost immediately, in her most polite voice.

"Okay then, it is settled. Off you go to your homeroom!"

Except that the vice-principal, who practically threw a tantrum, was glaring daggers at them. Clearly, she loves busting and grounding students. It seemed to be her life purpose.

"Oh and by the way," said the nice principal lady, "my name is Rasha and I am the principal of this building. And this is the vice-principal, Ms. Fatima Sham. But she prefers that you call her Ms. Sham." She finished the rest of the sentence in a hushed tone, winking at them playfully.

"Okay then! Nice to meet you, Mrs. Rasha!" Piper was smiling. She liked nice people. Especially nice middle-aged/old people who were in charge of their education.

"Oh please! You can call me Rasha!"

"And don't even THINK about calling me Sham. Mrs. Sham will suffice." The vice-principal said, obviously annoyed by the kind words Rasha rewarded the late students with. 'Being late is a crime in this school... And will make sure no one disobeys the rules. With me alive and working here... No student will be able to do as they please! Mwahahahahahahaha!'Our evil Sham thought, rubbing her hands together evilly. Well, isn't she the dramatic one...

"Ummm, Sham? What are you doing...?" Rasha asked, concerned by the out-of-character -not so much- reaction of her friend (... Acquaintance... Sham doesn't have friends).

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sham answered, chuckling nervously. "Okay then, students! Follow me! I will show you the main hall, where you are supposed to spend your free periods."

They got out if Rasha's office, walked a little, then turned around a corner and entered a small room with a desk in the middle. Some other students were sitting on a couch, looking sad and depressed.

Percy gulped and leaned towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth..." He was talking in the lowest voice he could muster. "I think this is her lair, where she lures innocent students and tries to burn them or eat them..."

Annabeth looked at him in a funny way. "You should really stop reading fairytales and watching horror movies about those fairytales." She whispered back, rolling her eyes. "She will not eat us. I am sure she is just searching for something, and then she will lead us to the main hall."

"But we have already seen stuff like that. Innocent-looking humans turning into flesh-eating monsters."

"Just try to calm down. I'm sure she isn't a monster or anything."

'Yeah, right...' She thought, shaking her head. 'I think Percy is right about this one. She really is a witch...'

"NOW NOW STUDENTS! SILENCE!" After checking that everyone was indeed silent, she continued. "I am going to call your parents so we can discuss the issue we are dealing with here."

The demigods looked at each other. Their mortal parents were either dead or living at the other side of the world. And their godly parents were here, scattered in New York. Mainly because there is a direct portal that can lead them to Olympus in the Metropolitan Museum of Art.

If they try to call their godly parents, there is a 99.99% chance that they won't answer. The gods aren't exactly known for their caring side, especially towards their half-blood children.

"Mrs. Sham," Piper said, her voice dripping with charmspeak. She was trying again... And obviously failing. "There is no issue here... Don't you think so?"

"No there isn't an issue..." Piper was about to exhale a sigh of relief, when Sham continued. "It is a big issue! A problem! A REBELLION! And I do not tolerate this kind of actions!"

"Bu-but..." Leo was trying to use his puppy dog eyes... No effect.

"No buts, young lad! You first Blondie!" She turned to Annabeth, the blond-haired beauty with grey eyes, just like her mother's."What is your parents' phone number?"

"But... My dad lives in California..."

"And your mother?" The demigods gulped. This isn't going well... Athena certainly doesn't have time for them. She especially dislikes Percy. She thinks he's a dimwit.

"My mother... Ummm... My parents are divorced..." She came up with the most logical excuse. It's not like the gods stay with the mortals after hooking up with them. So divorce seemed the most likely choice.

"And where does your mom live?! In Africa!?"

"Nooo..." Annabeth wasn't quite sure what to say. This was bad, because if Annabeth didn't know what to say, then no one will.

"Then where does she live?" The vice-principal asked, getting irritated.

"Um..."

'Maybe I should tell her the truth. Well, part of it...'

"She lives here... In NYC."

"Excellent! Now, GIVE ME HER NUMBER!"

"Are you actually going to give her Lady Athena's phone number...?" Percy whispered in her ear.

"I think I don't have much of a choice here..." She answered/whispered to him. Then she turned to Sham.

"Sure Mrs. Give me the phone please."

"Hmmm... Good." She said contently.

Annabeth took the phone the dialed her Mother's emergency number. Once, she gave it to her, saying that she might need it someday, and that she will always come and help her. Athena is one of the few gods who actually care. She is a bit cold with strangers, but loves Annabeth very much. It rang a few seconds, then:

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Chase." Sham was talking, her voice full of confidence and malice.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you Mrs. Chase? The mother of Annabeth Chase?"

"Umm... Yes... Who are you? And how do you know me or my daughter?"

"I am the vice-principal in your daughter's school."

"Oh." You could hear her panting and the clashing of swords in the background. She was probably training with Ares in the Arena.

"Are you okay miss? What is that noise? Why are you panting?"

"Ummm... I am simply jogging in Central Park. And the noise... Those are children playing gladiators." Well played Athena, well played.

"Hmmm... Where do you work Mrs. Chase? At Target? Or maybe Wal-Mart?"

You could practically hear Athena stopping and glaring at the phone.

"Excuse me miss. I am the most successful Prosecutor in the United States."

"She is...?" That was Percy muttering again. Annabeth glanced at him, even more confused.

"Well Miss, maybe you can stop here, at Goode High School, and talk to me about your daughter and her misbehaving."

"Is she the only one misbehaving?"

"No. There is a group of students with her."

"Oh. These are our relatives. No need to call their parents. I will take their charge."

'Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!' Those were the thoughts of our dear demigods. Getting their butts saved but the cleverest goddess of Olympus? They were not going to say no.

"Hmmm of course. I am waiting for you."

"I will be there in five minutes. But can I talk to my daughter please?"

"Of course. Here." Sham answered, handing Annabeth the phone. She was obviously scared of Athena because, being a 'so-called' prosecutor; she can easily handle her, and maybe even throw her in jail.

"Hey mom..." Annabeth said, chewing on her bottom lip.

"Annabeth sweetie, what did you do?"

"Nothing, look mom we did not do anything. The crazy vice principal just likes to bust teenagers for no good reason." Annabeth whispered into the phone.

"Okay then, I will see what I can do... Oh and Annabeth?"

"Yes mom?"

"That mortal is going to pay..."

"Umm... Mom...?"

But Athena had already hung up.

AFTER AN HOUR:

Athena arrived, wearing a black, hot, sleeveless dress, a file in her hand, and her hair was let down. She was trying to look intimidating, and it was freakishly working.

"Hello... You must be Mrs. Sham?" She said, in a slight British accent. Her lawyer act was awesome.

"Yes that's me. Are you the one responsible of the children?" The cranky vice-principal asked.

"No. Their parents are all really busy business people," Well, she was obviously making that up. "And I am the only one still living here, so here I am. They are close family friends."

"This is unacceptable! I need to talk with their parents, not some relative."

"Excuse me? Some relative?" She looked like she was restraining herself from punching the (not-so-) poor lady.

"Yes! Aren't you a relative?"

The demigods looked at the vice-principal like she was a cow on drugs. Like seriously. Was she trying to make Athena angry, on purpose? Well, she just signed her death sentence, if it were the case.

"Yes," Athena said through clenched teeth. "Yes I am."

"Well then. I want to speak to their parents."

"Actually, I am their foster mother. I am fostering them until their parents come back and are actually willing to take care of them." There was venom in her words, like she was actually angry against the rest of the gods for not taking care of their children. The demigods looked like someone just hit them with a pan fry on the head. Then they looked at Athena, then at each other, and then back at Athena then back at each other. A goddess just said that about other gods? "Now Mrs. Sham, won't you tell me what the matter is?"

"Umm..." Sham looked like she was just hit by a bus. "What-H-How old are you?"

"Um... Ah... Err..." Athena looked furious, and confused at the same time. "I-I... Why would you want to know how old I am...?"

"You got a kid about fourteen and five others of the same age... How old are ya? Forty?"

"Yeah... Um No! I mean no! I-I... I am 32... I think."

"You think?!"

"I lost count at the age of 12, okay? Plus, like I said, I am their foster mother."

'Huh, matter solved. And I'm not even 27000 yet... This is pretty much 27 in human years. Close enough.' Athena thought proudly.

"I want to see the papers."

Athena stared at her blankly.

"What papers?"

"Fostering papers, of course."

"... I-I... I don't have them right now."

"Then go get 'em."

Athena sighed. "Yes, I will back in a minute. Kids, you are going with me."

"What!?" Sham and the demigods said at the same time.

"You heard me. Come with me to the car, right now." Her tone left no room for questions, so they followed her.

They arrived at Athena's car, and it was amazing. It was a convertible sea green Ferrari, with a cup holder and heated seats.

The minute they saw the car, they all started to panic. There were a lot of "what now?" and "Please tell us you have the papers!" And the ever so famous Percy line "WUUUUTTTTT!? IS MY DAD HERE!? PLEASE TELL ME MY DAD'S HERE!" Since he noticed that it was his father's car, who Athena hates a lot. More like despises.

"No... Your father is not here. I just borrowed his car, because I couldn't find my keys."

"Are you sure the car is not, like, totally filled with explosives or something?"

Athena stood there for a moment, wondering how Annabeth could have fallen for someone like him.

"No. Your father would not do that."

"YOU ARE ENEMIES! HE WOULD DO THAT!" Percy said waving his hands frantically.

"Okay... Not sure how to respond to that..." Athena said looking around."He would not do that because... We are... He is... Ummmmm... IT'S HIS CAR, AND HE LOVES HIS CAR... Yeah... That's it..." She scratched her head a bit. The truth was that they solved everything between them (long story) and found out that they were actually in love. But she wasn't going to tell that to the kids right now, was she? Plus, her head was pounding and she wasn't feeling that well.

Then, Percy approached her calmly, his face inches from hers, looking at her in the eye, and asked:

"Are you in love with him?"

Athena stared at him then slowly shook her head.

"Let's just get the papers... And get back there..."

Athena made some papers magically appear in her hands and started to fill them with information. After finishing the fake legal papers, they headed back towards the vice-principal's office, where Sham was waiting for them.

"It took you long enough. Were you digging them out of your treasure box?"

Athena gritted her teeth and glared at her. If looks could kill, Sham would be already judged in the underworld (and would be sent to Tartarus) right now.

"Here are the papers." She said curtly.

"Hmmm..." Sham examined the papers thoughtfully. They seemed legal enough.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"Not fully. But I will get straight to the matter, Missy."

'NOW you want to get STRAIGHT to the matter!?'

"Your so-called-'kids' arrived late at school."

Athena stared at her. Then at the demigods. Then she stared at the wall, not sure what to say and whether to get mad, go old-fashioned and kill that woman or not. She put her hand on her stomach. She was getting sick.

"Excuse me. I think I have some problem with my ears..." Athena whispered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "What did you just say...?"

"Ya heard me missy." Sham said, satisfied with the fact that poor Athena was nearly going mad by just talking with her. Her effect on people is getting stronger and stronger every day.

"And you did all this... Made me get angry... Go get important papers like crazy... Feel worried for nothing... Almost losing control and finally bring an end to your pitiful excuse of a mortal life... All because they were LATE?!"

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that missy? And mortal life...?"

"Forget my words, forget everything. Just focus with me. Everything... Just because they were late?" Athena was tired... So tired...

"Yes. It is your role as a parent to care of your children's behavior."

"C-can I sit down... Please?"

"... Of course you can."

Athena sat down on the couch, looking at the small office without actually looking. Like she was somewhere far... Far away... Then she rubbed her eyes tiredly, like she was about to cry. Well, that would be a first. She felt like killing this mortal without a second thought. And Athena doesn't do killing. She prefers to rationalize everything. But when she does get her head into the game of death, she's unstoppable.

"Are you the principal of this school, Sham?"

"What DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

"Answer me."

"No I won't, till you learn good manners missy."

"I said, ANSWER ME!" Athena yelled, suddenly standing up.

"I-I... No..."

"I want to see the principal... NOW."

"There is no need Ms. Chief Prosecutor. I am right here." Mrs. Rasha said, appearing in the doorway. "I have listened to the entire conversation."

"Aria will suffice, please, no need to be formal."

"As you wish. I heard everything, and I need to apologize for all the trouble my assistant caused you-"

"ASSISTANT?" Sham interrupted, angry. She was not an assistant. She deserved to be principal a lot more than this... This young woman!

"YES ASSISTANT! YOU DEFIED MY ORDERS! AND MAYBE I AM NOT SUCH A SEVERE PRINCIPAL, BUT I DESPISE ANYONE WHO BREAKS MY RULES IN MY SCHOOL!" Rasha said looking mad for the first time in years.

Athena stood up, and left, still feeling a little lost, but not before embracing Annabeth and the others and wishing them a good school year.

"If you want anything, anything, call me sweetie. Okay? And you too guys. Don't hesitate to call me if you want any help. Sorry for zooming out. But I think I am sick or something because I do not feel that well. There has been this godly flu going around for quite a bit of time. So remember. I am your foster mother. Okay?"

"Okay mom!" Leo yelled, smiling like crazy. It was heart-warming, amazing, to feel like having a mother again, since his died in a car crash when he was toddler. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Okay then, good bye! Do you want me to come and pick you up after school?"

"No thanks mother. We will just take the bus back home." Frank said, almost bowing to her.

"Ummm Frank? Most kids call their mother mommy or just mom. Not mother... So I would be flattered if you could consider me as a mother and call me mom."

"Yes, of course moth-... Mom."

Athena smiled at him then took her file, which was somewhere, lying on the floor, empty (or was it?), besides maybe the fake legal fostering papers.

"So guys, I have a trial to attend later, so don't get into any trouble, because I can't just leave court like that."

"Mom, I think you are taking this Lawyer act way too seriously." Annabeth stared at her, confused.

"It wasn't an act sweetie. I really am a Prosecutor. I wasn't kidding."

"You weren't...?"

"No I wasn't." She smiled at her and kissed her cheek. "Anyways. Bye!" And she started walking towards the exit.

Then Rasha dismissed the demigods, telling them that they will be late for their first actual period of school.

This was the beginning of the first Demigod semester at Goode High school.

They wondered a little into the hallways, looking for the French classroom.

When they actually found it (because they disturbed three other classes, thinking they finally found the French classroom), they came in and sat down, all beside each other.

Then the teacher came into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The French teacher was a man in his early thirties maybe, square shoulders, good build. He was walking proudly towards his desk, head held high. His blue eyes were scanning the room, as if looking for anyone to be brave enough and defy him. He seemed to be someone who couldn't be messed with.

 

"Hello class! I am Mr. Elie, your French teacher this year!" His voice was deep yet cheerful. After hearing him talk to them like they were all friends, the students found this teacher way more accessible than at their first glance. "I am 34 years old, I live here, in NYC, single but I have a puppy named Mika, female Labrador. I want you to introduce yourself to me like this. Then we will work on the introducing in French. Okay?" Well, that seemed simple enough.

 

Everyone started introducing themselves turn by turn. Jocks and populars, nerds and geeks, everyone was friends in this school, which made it even more _good_ (Note the pun).

 

"Ummmm... Hey everyone, I'm Percy, and I'm 15... I live in New York but I am from Miami actually. Oh and I am taken by the most beautiful of them all, Annabeth." He said, looking at Annabeth with mirth filled eyes.

 

"Hey! My name's Annabeth, I'm 14 years old. I'm from California but living here in New York with my mom. Taken by the best, Percy." She said, returning his smile.

 

"So Annabeth, your parents are divorced? Or you don't want to talk about it?" Elie said, looking at her, concerned.

 

"Umm no problem actually. It doesn't bother me. On the contrary. My mother is a successful prosecutor, I have my foster brothers and sister, and we all live like a happy family, even happier than life with dad." She answered, looking at the demigods.

 

"Okay then! I hope you will continue to live happily like that!"

 

The presentations continued, everyone pointing out their boyfriends, girlfriends, best friends, and crushes even. A jock boy, Max, admitted that he had a crush on Eva, a nerdy girl, since pre-school. It was so cute to see Eva admitting the same thing and them hugging and smiling brightly at each other. Those two are now a happy couple.

 

The French class continued like that, without even a problem. Kind of.

 

At the end of the class, like ten minutes before the bell's ring, a black hellhound appeared out of nowhere and launched itself on the French teacher. A hellhound is a hound from hell, literally. It’s a gigantic dog, sent from the underworld. Just thought you should know. Luckily, our guy thought fast and grabbed the geometry ruler (The long one used to draw geometric figures on the board), hitting the hellhound on the head while screaming:

 

"DISAPPEAR YOU MEANINGLESS BEAST! I DON'T WANT DISTRACTIONS IN THIS CLASS!! ESPECIALLY NOT HELLHOUNDS!!"

 

The poor hellhound crumbled into sand in less than five minutes. That’s what monsters do when they die. They turn into sand and disappear. Just a little bit of information, might be useful.

 

After regaining his calm, Mr. Elie stared at his class, who was staring back.

 

How the hell did he even know what it was?

 

And how the _freaking hell_ did he see through the mist?!

 

Ahem, well, this is turning into _Demigoding 101._ The mist is a spell that hides everything that isn’t normal, like monsters or flying ships, from the eyes of mortals. Mortals who can see through the mist are very rare, but are usually traumatized since a young age, since they can see what no one else can. Other than clear-sighted mortals, only gods and demigods can see through the mist.

 

"Ummm... Let's continue..." He said, as if nothing happened. To the other students, probably nothing happened. Maybe they just saw him swat a fly. But for the demigods, it was another story.

 

They stared at him strangely. They had to know how he knew what the creature was and how did he see it. And the only person that knows the answer must be one of the Olympian Gods. So, they decided to ask Poseidon or Athena after school.

 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

 

The bell rang shortly after the... Umm... little hellhound _incident._

 

The demigods looked at their schedules. Science, Biology precisely, at the third period. They had to thank Mrs. Rasha. She gave them the same schedules, so they can be together as newbies.

 

They found the science classroom rather fast, since the word "Biology" was written in big cursive letters on the door.

 

"Obvious much huh...." Oh dear... Nico isn't in the mood today.

 

"Go with the flow dude." Our ever so cool Percy answered him, as they sat down.

 

Their seats were good enough. They can see the board without any difficulties, but can still chat together without the teacher seeing them.

 

"So how do you think she is?" Leo asked with a toothy grin on his face.

 

"Who is she?" Annabeth asked him.

 

"Well the teacher of course!"

 

"And how do you know it is a she?" Hazel asked. She was really excited about that matter. Everything related to school excited her. _Every. Single. Thing._

 

"I can _feel_ it man. I can feel it."

 

"I bet it is a man!" Yelled Percy suddenly, but not loud enough to be heard by the whole class.

 

"And I bet it is a woman." Yelled Leo as an answer. "Who's with me?"

 

Only Frank raised his hand. Awkward...

 

Everyone looked at him strangely while Leo looked back, grinning like an idiot.

 

"Cool bro!"

 

Frank looked apologetically at the others, whom were looking back awkwardly.

 

Annabeth looked at the others. "Who's with Percy?" She said raising her hand.

 

Everyone raised their hands, except of course Leo and Frank.

 

"Wow.... Harsh... But I am sure that-" Leo didn't have time to continue because he was looking at the door, with wide eyes. He finally won a bet against Percy!

 

"Told ya." He said, nodding his head towards the door.

 

"Wow… She’s… Something." Percy said, earning a punch from Annabeth.

 

Standing at the door, was a woman, which much you probably caught already. First thing, she was young, and beautiful. Very beautiful. Her hair was black and wavy, big greenish blue eyes, slight touch of makeup. Her figure was slim. But she was rather short.

 

"She is so… Tiny." Percy whispered.

 

Piper, being the only short one, retorted quickly.

 

"We are not short! Our height is just cute!"

 

The teacher looked around the room, seemingly satisfied by the surprised silence. She loves silent students. Easier to teach, obviously.

 

"Hello everybody. My name is Soha and I am your Science teacher this year." Gosh, her voice was low... She was talking so softly that they nearly didn't hear her. But, like I said before the room was silent so there was a little difficulty but they heard just fine.

 

Soha seemed nice enough, but they hoped she wouldn't go all gangster and karate-chop anyone.

 

Their first lesson went well, no monsters popping out of nowhere to attack the teacher. If anything, Leo would have defended her, seeing that she seemed a little... Ummm, _fragile_ , and that she is Leo's favorite teacher till now. Well, she made him win a bet against Percy.

 

Her technique of teaching was simple and easy, the first chapter was quickly understood by the students.

 

At the second half of the period, since the lesson was learned really fast, the students were making small talk and even talking with Soha. Then it happened.

 

An old, scrawny lady entered the classroom, a haughty look on her face. She looked a little like Sham, to be honest. But don't tell her that, for she will kill me and you will never have the end of this story.

 

She looked at Soha.

 

"Out." She said, her voice squeaky and rasped, like it was the first time she uses it since The Golden Age.

 

" _Excuse me?_ " Soha asked her, startled, with her ever-so-soft voice. Even when irritated, her voice is still like that.

 

"I said _out._ "

 

"And why would I do that?"

 

"Because this is my class, girl."

 

"... Your class...?"

 

The students were following the conversation with keen interest. Especially the demigods.

 

"She doesn't smell good." Grover warned them, whispering as soon as the conversation started.

 

The demigods nodded, preparing their weapons. You would understand that they don’t get out of the house unarmed, after all they went through.

 

"Yes, my class. I am the new Science teacher, Mrs. Fey." The old lady answered, with an even haughtier look gracing her oh-so-beautiful features.

 

"But I _am_ the science teacher. There must be some error..." Soha frowned slightly, getting her time schedule out and reading it carefully. No, she had this class the third period. So there _must_ be an error somewhere.

 

"There is no error, missy, now, OUT!"

 

"What-Wait a second. Who called you? Who told you to come?"

 

"You talk to me with a little more respect, girl. Understood?"

 

Soha gritted her teeth.

 

"Yes ma'am. Now, um... With all my _respect,_ can you tell me, _Madame,_ who called you?"

 

"The vice-principal of course."

 

The whole class groaned. Here we go again...

 

"Do you think I should call mom again?" Whispered Annabeth to the rest of the group.

 

"I think we should wait and see what happens next." Frank said. "If things get a little more, umm, _challenging,_ we call mom." Annabeth smiled. Frank was getting used to the fostering-thing quickly.

 

Soha rolled her eyes.

 

"Sham is getting ridiculous. Does the principal even know about that?"

 

"Shut up girl! You have no say in this. Do not attempt to argue with me."

 

"Oh save it! I don't care about your age or you respect or anything. I love my profession, and it isn't some old granny with a creaky voice and an allure from the 17th century who will come and tell me to get out. If anything, it is _you_ who will get out." Soha said harshly, her soft voice and respectful manners gone. Out from the corner of her eye, she was reaching into her bag to grab her cell phone. She needed to text Rasha ASAP.

 

" _How DARE you...!"_

 

"I will call the principal and tell her that an intruder is in the school, trying to get me out of _my_ class."

 

"Don't you _dare!"_

 

Soha smirked, then brought a finger to her lips.

 

"Then read my lips old witch. _Watch. Me."_ She dialed a number. Mrs. Fey was fuming by now.

 

"Fadi.”

 

_"What? What is it? Is something wrong?"_ The person on the other end of the line was clearly surprised by her call. Fey was still glaring at her.

 

"There is a woman trying to kick me out of my class, claiming that she is the science teacher. Come please, and bring Rasha with you." While speaking, she was glaring at Fey right back, so coldly that she could have frozen.

 

_"I'm on my way! I am going to get Rasha!"_ He seemed even more surprised by the her angry tone.

 

“Guys, try to solve the first two exercised page twelve while I deal with this. Any questions, don’t be afraid to ask.” She smiled at them sweetly, talking softly again.

 

“Are you going to get OUT now?!” Fey suddenly asked, getting impatient.

 

“Oh Gods… What did I do to deserve this…?” She whispered, looking briefly at the ceiling. Clearly, she is normally a very calm and poised person, typically loved by everyone, so she easily gets annoyed with this kind of situations.

 

"Did she just say 'Oh gods'?" Annabeth quickly noticed.

 

"We will talk about that later." Percy said, while solving the exercises. "Cuz right now, I'm kinda busy."

 

The two women were having a glaring competition, when Rasha and A man, Fadi, obviously, barged into the room.

 

"Are you alright, Soha?" He said, approaching her, concern visible on his face. He had hazel eyes; brown hair cut short, and a good build. He was dressed rather elegantly, meaning that he was some kind of rich. Just very expensive jeans, a button up white shirt, which sleeves were rolled up and a diamond-encrusted watch. His boots were shining.

 

"SECURITY!!" Rasha yelled, looking outside the classroom.

 

Right away, a group of men, wearing black uniforms with the school's logo on it, entered the class, carried Mrs. Fey, who was kicking and struggling.

 

“Sham will hear from me about this…” Rasha muttered silently, turned to look at Fadi and Soha.

 

“Yes, yes, I’m alright, don’t worry.” Then she giggled softly. “You should have seen her… Oh gods.” She was full on laughing by then. Fadi was just looking at her lovingly, smiling softly.

 

After everyone regained their calm, Rasha looked at Soha expectantly.

 

"Could you explain what happened here?"

 

"Sure." Her voice regained its normal softness. "That lady entered the classroom, saying she was the new science teacher, and ordering me to get out. Things led to another, and we were arguing back then. At some point, she was about to slap me."

 

"We are glad everyone is okay. But why didn't our freshmen help you?" Rasha looked at them sternly. Gulp...

 

"I told them to solve exercises." She said, looking at them and smiled.

 

"Well, our dear Fadi wasn't enjoying it. He barged in my office like some wild animal and screaming something that seemed like 'Soha... Lady.... Murder....' I thought you murdered some old lady! And he was about to faint of worry. Isn't that right Fadi?" Rasha said, serious at first, then amused. Well, she had some reasons to be.

 

Fadi had gone all red, fidgeting with his watch, looking at the floor.

 

"Ummm... UHHH-gahhh... Errrr...."

 

Soha laughed. Rasha looked at him weirdly.

 

"Is he always like that?"

 

"You can say that." Soha said, and then she turned to the students. "Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this first period of science. And I hope that I wasn't a bad teacher or something, because last year's students always complained about that. They kind of hated me. Anyways, the bell is going to ring in about ten seconds, so are free to get out."

 

The students left one by one, but not after saying bye to Soha, Fadi and Rasha.

 

"This was an amusing period, wasn't it?" Soha said, looking at her husband and her friend.

 

"Please don't make me worry this much about you... Be careful next time. At least call me when she first yelled at you!" Fadi said, slightly red again, taking her hands in his.

 

"Don't worry. I'll be a big girl next time and warn you immediately." She smiled at him, with that same loving look.

 

Then they hugged. Rasha looked at them then smiled. They made a really cute couple.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The demigods walked to the cafeteria silently, still thinking about the surprising events that happened during the biology period.

 

"What bothers me," Annabeth started, breaking the silence. "Was her expression. 'Oh gods.' I mean... Was that normal mistake or....?"

 

"I think she meant it. I mean, the French teacher, Mr. Elie, practically killed a hellhound without even a weapon." Hazel said, a little suspicious.

 

"But he did use a ruler." Percy intervened.

 

"Guys." Nico said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked like he wanted to kill them all. "Oh gods is the only thing that surprised you? I mean, Mrs. Fey was obviously some kind of monster."

 

"I agree." Grover nodded, munching on a fork. He quickly put it back down, however when Annabeth glared at him.

 

"Then why didn't she attack us?"

 

"I-I… I didn't think of that…" Annabeth muttered, like she was ashamed of herself f rot thinking this way.

 

"She was looking at Miss Soha like she wanted to kill her, though." Percy added, putting ketchup on his fry-free burger. "Where are the freaking fries…?" He muttered angrily, but he still took a big bite of the burger.

 

"Maybe our scent was so obvious in the room, because we're so many, that she got confused about who was the demigod." Jason suggested, looking at everyone, some of them nodded their heads, but Nico wasn't convinced, and neither was Annabeth.

 

"But why did she think that Miss Soha was the demigod? She obviously isn't. I mean, we would have known, right?"

 

"I don't think so… Look, it is getting confusing. Maybe we should just wait and ask mom." Annabeth sighed, and rubbed her forehead with her palm.

 

"Let's call her right now."

 

"Yeah, let's go."

 

The demigods made their way to a more secluded hallway. Annabeth then took out her phone and dialed her mom.

 

Then after ringing a couple of times, Athena answered. There was yelling and some weird tapping sound echoing in the background.

 

" _Hello?"_

 

"Ummm.... Mom we need to talk to you about something. It's kind of important." Annabeth said, hoping Athena wouldn't get mad.

 

_“Umm sweetheart, I am kind of busy right now. I am in a middle of a really complicated trial, and I need all my focus. We will talk about that later. How about I come pick you up after school?”_ Athena heard a faint “ **YASSS!** ” in the background. Must be Percy…

 

“Okay then, see you mom!” Then she heard something really weird. Like tapping. “Mom, what's that weird sound?”

 

_“Oh that… Sweetie, the judge is an old man, a little... Ummm worn out. The only thing he loves about his job is the gavel. So he keeps gaveling again… And again… And again… Until the trial ends. I think I am going deaf...”_ Athena half groaned, half whispered into the phone _. “I really must hang up now Annabeth. Say hi to your siblings and the others from me!”_

 

“Okay! Bye mom!” Annabeth hung up, placing the phone in her pocket. “Now let’s get back to the cafeteria. By the way, mom says hi!” Everyone nodded, smiling, and made their way to the cafeteria.

 

When they got there, they saw the weirdest thing they have ever seen in their whole lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm thinking about spamming you with chaps, since it is already all written till chapter 24 or so. Anyways, we got to meet some of the teachers. Hope you like them! You'll see a lot of them later on.
> 
> Give feedback please :)


	3. Chapter 3

At first, no one realized what was going on.

The demigods went into the cafeteria, and sat back on their table in the back, which they adopted as their usual table. They were eating and chatting about the events that happened today, then they saw  _IT_.

It was a black bug the size of a hamburger. A  _freaking hamburger_. Sorry reader, I hope you are not eating.

It was so big that even Percy shrieked, which wasn't saying much actually. Once, Annabeth walked in on him standing on the edge of the couch, screaming ' _MOMYYYYYY_ ', because of a little cockroach climbing on the wall. She laughed so hard that day. She still cracks up every time she thinks about it. Trust me; it  _was_  a very funny scene. Yes, I was there. I am everywhere. I am the Author, remember? I am the primordial staring at you all night. I was there at the creation of the universe, even got that written down too. It’s kind of my job. I am an omnipresent, immortal being. Not that I fail to remind you of that, literally at every sentence. Anyway, we are getting off point. Let's get back to our demigods.

Percy's shriek caught the attention of everyone else, and soon, the students were all crowded standing on their tables.

The screams of the girls (and the boys) were so loud; they were heard to the teachers' lounge, where Soha, Elie, Rasha and Fadi were sitting peacefully drinking tea or coffee, chatting away, like it was a normal day. Of course, they didn't know there was a bug infection, taking place in the room next door. Yet.

“So, do you have any plans for this summer?” Rasha asked them all, wanting to start a conversation, since nobody was talking. Soha was wearing a lab coat, reading something about insects. Fadi was checking out his phone and typing on it furiously. Elie was just sipping his tea, staring out the window. They really shared a strong bond, her teachers. Note the sarcasm.

“It's a little early to decide, but probably off to see my parents in Italy.” Fadi smiled at her, and then went back to his phone.

“What he said.” Soha answered back, pointing distractedly at Fadi.

“I am gonna take a hike up in the mountains.” Elie stated, then went back to his staring.

“You are all so-” She didn’t even have time to continue her sentence because she was interrupted by screams and cries seemingly coming from the cafeteria.

Soon enough, all the teachers were standing in a single line at the door of the cafeteria, facing dozens of terrified students. And all of them were running in their direction. It suddenly seemed like the Zombie Apocalypse was upon them. But then they noticed that behind the students, was a big, black, flying and buzzing circle.

"Holy freaking shit..." Elie muttered, taking a step back. The hordes of students were dangerously approaching.

“You said it…” Fadi answered him, gulping and sweating slightly.

“I suggest that we run… Those are flesh-eating bugs.” Soha said, chuckling nervously.

“How the  _hell_  do you know that?!”

“They… _Kinda_ escaped from my lab.” Did I mention she had crazy scientist tendencies sometimes?

“RUN!”

As the demigods were running, they stepped on too many people to count, but they managed to escape to the bathroom. They stood there panting, facing two stunned girls. That’s when they realized it was the girls’ bathroom. Oops.

One of the girls had long ink black hair, rather short height, with big red cheeks and warm brown eyes. She was trying to fix her hair up when the demigods barged in. The other was slender, with shoulder length hazelnut hair, and black rimmed glasses. Her eyes were a forest green. She was styling her friend’s hair and was now just standing there, looking at them coldly, still holding a black lock.

"What the...?" Managed the short one, as the other girl continued to do her hair, like nothing happened.

"Big… Black… Disgusting… Bugs..." Percy said, between breaths. The poor boy was still in shock.

"The bio lab bugs, the ones that escaped. Right?" The tall one said, finishing fixing the short one’s hair into a French braid.

"Ohh, right, sneaky little creatures." The little one answered, smiling. Like she actually felt sorry for the disgusting beasts. Sorry, I am not the number one fan of bugs.

"Wait... What do you know about those bugs?" Annabeth said, but quickly asked a follow up question. "Who are you anyway?"

"Oh I'm Melody, and this is Harmonie." The shorter girl said, smiling a really friendly smile. She seemed nice enough. The other one just nodded her head at them. She gave Percy the chills. He never really liked cold people.

Before the demigods could say anything else, two girls with heavy makeup on, walked in giggling, but quickly stopped when they saw Melody and Harmonie.

"Oh look, it's the nerd herd." One of the girls smirked, elbowing her friend slightly. She was holding what looked like a very expensive purse, and wearing awful makeup.

"You know I would slap you, but with all that makeup, it looks like you've got yourself a face shield." Melody immediately shot back, being the little fireball that she usually is.

"HOW DARE YOU??!" The other girl shrieked, putting her hand over her heart dramatically. "This is very expensive designer makeup."

"Does that mean you were going for insane clown?" Harmonie answered them in a bored tone. And the glare she gave the two was so cold, it could have been singing ‘let it go’. Yes, even the Author watches movies. I personally liked  _Frozen_.

After hearing that, both of the girls walked out, huffing, but without saying a word. Clearly, it was the first time someone stood up to the like that.

The girls turned back to the demigods, who gave Melody high fives, and Harmonie nervous smiles.

“That was epic, girls! I am a big admirer of sass!” Leo chuckled, opening the bathroom door for them, like the gentleman he is.

After the bell rang, they made sure the hall was clear and went to their classes. Unknowingly to them, because they were too busy chatting in bathroom, Rasha had called an exterminator who got rid of all the bugs and warned Soha about never doing experiments with these things again. She had grinned slightly, saying that she doesn’t promise anything, and walked back calmly to her class. In short, they don’t have anything to fear anymore.

It was the first time the demigods encountered normal mortals. They seemed nice enough. Usually, the mortals they befriend turn out to be monsters sent to kill them, or some creature from the underworld. You should know that monsters can shape-shift any time they want, into anything they want. It was nice to finally meet mortals who aren’t sent to destroy them.

They arrived to class a minute before the teacher came in.

It was a middle-aged woman, with blond hair, pale skin and brown eyes. When she spoke, her voice was soft and had a high-pitched tone:

"Hello, my name is Nadia, and I will be your Spanish teacher.” You could hear haughtiness dripping from her. “First, we are going to start with the basics of Spanish."

Nadia giggled in a real weird way. Maybe I should tell you about that. Guys, imagine a mix between a donkey, a monkey and rooster giggling while doing vocalizes for  _Amazing Grace_. Yes. Her laugh is  _that_  horrible. Just a heads up, I have no attention to traumatize you.

She motioned to them to pay attention, which was very hard because it was the most boring thing they have ever been through, which was saying a lot.

The demigods didn’t hear anything after that; they were already snoring. Well, except Annabeth of course. It was her most annoying quality, being a child of the goddess of intelligence. No matter what the subject was, she had to pay attention to the smallest detail.

Anyways, that period passed quickly, because it was mostly snoring or daydreaming. It was pure boredom and normalness, which was kind of a first. Especially after the first three periods and lunch.

The bell rang, and the students started pouring out of class and into the hallway.

“Gosh… This was sooo boring.” Percy said, yawning and stretching. “And the seats weren’t even comfortable.”

“And the teacher didn’t even know how to speak Spanish properly!” Leo said, looking angry. He's from Spain. “I mean, I can teach in her place, and even be a better teacher!”

“Leo is right. It was some hell of a period.” Harmonie said, looking awake, unlike everyone.

“Were you actually awake during all of this…?” Leo asked, yawning even more than Percy.

“No, I didn’t. I was filling this the entire time.” Harmonie replied, shrugging, and holding up a stack of papers clipped together. "Anyway, we have Math right now. So to the Math classroom we go!” She quickly changed the subject and continued with fake enthusiasm.

On the way there, Leo approached Melody, grinning.

“Hey, pretty. Whassup?” He said, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I am not-” Melody stopped in the middle of her sentence, staring at something in front of her in the hallway.

That something, in fact, was a _someone._ A cute boy, tall, short brown hair and hazel/brown eyes, was chatting with his friends casually.

Harmonie looked at her friend, then at the boy then at her friend again, and smiled slightly.

"You should go talk to him." Harmonie said, pushing her friend forward towards the boy.

"No... I-I... Can't..." She stuttered, blushing even more, and burying her face in the books she was holding.

Piper approached her, grinning. She was the daughter of the love goddess, after all. She was an expert in these things.

"Do you like him?" She asked, raising her eyebrows, but still smiling.

Melody nodded so quickly that she dropped the books she was holding. They landed on the ground with a loud 'BANG!' So, red-faced from embarrassment, she quickly leaned down to pick them up. When she glanced back up, her head jerked upwards, her eyes as wide as saucers. The demigods and her friend looked at her quizzically, and then followed her stare, only to see that the boy she looked at earlier was staring at her, with a slight smile on his face.

She turned around quickly, and started walking away. Suddenly, her shoes seemed much more interesting. Harmonie was the first to follow, Piper shortly after, then Annabeth and last but not least, the boys.

Melody walked into their next class, sitting at back row almost immediately. The teacher, obviously, had not arrived yet, so they all sat next to each other, and waited in silence. Every time they tried to ask her about the boy, she would just nod and say: "I'll tell you later."

Harmonie was the only one silent about the matter, but she was still smiling slightly. You couldn’t tell, but she was making really professional and complicated plan to force Melody to talk to the boy. And in one way or another, it would work. She is a mastermind at those things. Trust me on this one.

The teacher walked in, his walk proud and determined. It was the man that Soha called when the old lady attacked.

"Hello class, my name is Fredrick Matthews and I will be your math teacher this year. Now, please open your books on the first chapter, geometrical basics, so we can start our lesson."

That period was “THE #1 MOST BORING PERIOD OF THE TOP 5 MOST BORING PERIODS” as the boys put it, Spanish arriving shortly after. It  _was_ math, after all. But they liked Fadi. He tried his best to joke a bit, even though Math isn't a very funny subject. At least, he tried.

The day ended rather quickly, without any other weird accidents. They had science on the fifth period -Soha preferred not to talk about that crazy lady or the bugs, but she seemed rather cheerful the rest of the day- then recess, then Spanish on the sixth and finally French on the seventh period. The day was  _FINALLY_  over.

Afterwards, they waited in front of the school for Athena to come and pick them up. She came after ten minutes of them waiting, in a black and very modern Mercedes. It was so classy that Percy wiped his shoes before getting in.

"Hey kids!" Athena smiled at them, already on the road. "So, where are we going?"

"Our penthouse, mom, please." Annabeth smiled, and leaned back in the front passenger she managed to get, because she shouted 'I CALL SHOTGUN' and ran to sit there. The others were crammed in the back, but still managed to sit somehow.

"Sure thing! You can put music on if you want to." She started humming as she drove in the traffic.

The demigods smiled at her cheerfulness, and wondered if she won the trial. She probably did. Otherwise, she couldn't be so happy.

"What do you want for lunch?" Athena asked them suddenly, interrupting their thoughts.

"We don't know…" Leo trailed off. He was really hungry, but not one of them knew how to cook. How did they hope to survive alone in the mortal world, I don't know.

"I'll cook you something. Lasagna sounds good?"

"Awesome!" Percy nodded fervently. He's a big fan of lasagna.

"Mom, we wanted to ask you something. Some weird stuff happened today."

Athena raised an eyebrow, as they waited for the red light to turn green. "I'm not surprised, you _are_ demigods after all."

"It didn't happen to us. It happened to other people." Annabeth insisted.

"What then?"

"Well firstly," Annabeth began counting on her fingers, "the French teacher was attacked in his class by a hellhound."

"Oh dear!" Athena looked at her shocked. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, surprisingly, he's fine. He even managed to kill the thing." Percy muttered, playing with his seatbelt.

"He _killed_ it?"

"Yeah. I don't know how he managed to see it, or even kill it. He killed it with the geometry ruler mom."

"Not bad…" She nodded her head, a slight smile on her mouth.

"Can he be a demigod?"

"Maybe, or maybe he's a clear-sighted mortal who knows about this stuff." Athena shrugged, taking a sharp U-turn.

"His name is Elie something…" Annabeth scratched her chin, trying to remember. He did tell them his last name at the end of the period. Then it clicked. "Andrews. Elie Andrews."

Athena smiled a knowing smile. "He's a child of Apollo."

The demigods almost choked. "WHAT?!" Leo screamed, then leaned back in his seat with wide eyes, as if he was permanently traumatized now. Knowing that he has a teacher who has lived what they did was reassuring, but also very weird.

"Thinking about it now, it doesn't seem so surprising. He did tell us he loves to sing, and that he also plays guitar." Annabeth thought, nodding her head pensively.

"Aside from the fact that he killed a hellhound." Nico affirmed, also nodding.

"What about Miss Soha?" Percy asked his friends.

Athena pushed on the brakes so hard that they were nearly ejected from their seats. They looked at her, completely surprised, and found that her face had turned dark and shocked. Then, she forced a smile on her face.

"Sorry, the car in front of us stopped suddenly." But they knew that she was lying. "What was her name again?"

"Soha. Soha Black, I think she said." Leo answered, leaning forward, suddenly interested. Athena obviously knows the teacher. "Why?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. What about her." She asked, referring to what Percy asked them earlier.

"Oh, she said 'oh gods'. And a monster, shape-shifted into a human, entered the classroom, and didn't have any interest in us. He clearly wanted her."

Athena repressed a shudder. "Well, I don't know her. She's not a demigod, clearly." Hate was evident in her voice, as she frowned in disdain when the woman was mentioned.

"But, you do know her. Why are you lying to us mom?" Annabeth pressed, clearly interested.

"Nothing. Period. I'm ending this discussion right now."

They nodded and sat silently during the rest of the ride. Athena obviously knows Soha. And the subject was clearly sensitive for Athena. They had to dig up some more information, but Athena was angry now. They knew how dangerous she can be when she's angry.

They arrived to the building and took the elevator to the last floor, where their penthouse is.

They got to their floor, and Athena immediately made her way towards the kitchen, and slammed the door after her.

"We upset her." Jason stated, dropping himself on the couch.

"No shit, Sherlock." Annabeth muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose. "But why? Why is Miss Soha such a sensitive subject? What is she? Who is she?"

Nobody answered her questions as they all sat down silently and wondered what the hell went wrong.

After minutes, they heard Athena's phone ringing, and her answering it angrily. Then, the anger tuner into worry, and she got out of the kitchen, looking at them with fearful eyes.

"Mom? What is it?" Annabeth asked her, fearing the worst.

"Something horrible happened...” Athena muttered, and started to pace the room.

The demigods followed her movements anxiously, waiting for her to deliver the terrible news.

“Something got out of Tartarus. We have reasons to believe it is the Chimera.” She sighed, and pinched the bridge of her nose, as if it was not the only bad news. "And Hera wants you guys to take care of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So what did you think of this chapter? Did you like motherly Athena?
> 
> Soha seems to have a bit of a backstory.... Hmmm.... 
> 
> I'm sure we'll get to that later.
> 
> Hope you liked this! Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! They make my day :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So this is an AU where a completely different war happened, which will be explained later on. It's about what happens after the war actually. The demigods have to live normal lives, and try not to pull out their weapons every time they are startled. Basically, it's just them adjusting to a mortal life, trying to make new friends, and befriending their teachers and classmates. Hope you like it!  
> Give feedback :)


End file.
